Full Inu
by Trixie Payne
Summary: Edward and Al along with a few others get sent to the Fedual Era.... "Roy stop calling me Full Inu!" Roy smiled, "Miss being called Full Metal?"
1. Edward meet Kira

**Full Metal Alchemist meets Inuyasha**

**and becomes **

**Full Inu**

Calm green eyes watched out the window at all the passers by, it was a girl that many presumed young by how she appeared innocent. Her fiery reddish brown hair fell in waves down her back, but those who knew her also knew that if you caught her with her hair down you would most likely receive a beating of your life. She preferred to keep it in a single braid down her back, with some bangs to frame her heart shaped face. She smiled and turned back to the one next to her, "Loki… the time has come." She whispered softly and moved forwards tucking the silver watch back into her pocket.

The one named Loki followed her quickly he stood at six feet in height and had long flowing deep green hair, he kept part of it in a pony tail and let the rest fall over his shoulders. "Hey Kira, do you think we will find the Eleric brothers?" Kira looked back at Loki coldly, "It's because of him that I was ignored, he will pay for his sin." She snapped back angrily, "I was the youngest one to get to be a State Alchemist NOT HIM! THEY OVER LOOKED ME BECAUSE I'M A GIRL!"

Loki reached out to touch her shoulder and only ended up getting sent back with a glare and a hiss. "Don't touch me; I don't want anyone touching me." She snapped lowering her head as the memory of the Alchemy test reappeared in her mind.

**Flash back**

She watched as some one created a hydrogen blimp from trees and water, She smirked it was her turn and she wouldn't create something so lame. She clapped her hands together after collecting a few things, some silver, and sand. She created a mirror that had a silver backing and rose up into a sharp point; it rose higher than the man who had grown tired from using to much energy and stopped with a young cherry tree at the top of the mirror.

She grinned as the military dogs began to congratulate her, they handed her the watch and then watched in horror as the balloon began to deflate heading towards the building smashing into it and causing rocks to begin to rain down towards the other alchemist. She froze as a rock headed straight for her, turning her eyes to watch Edward run ever closer to clap his hands together as well and hit the ground using her cherry tree as basis and turning everything to cherry blossoms. She growled as he was also handed a watch, "The youngest state alchemist!"

**End Flash Back**

"I can't believe he did that to me. That pesky little, tiny, short, miniature, micro, tinsy, weeny…" Loki paled at her words, "Umm... Kira…" She snapped her head up, "WHAT?" As soon as the word left her mouth she paled, "Er… Edward..." She looked into his eyes. Edward glared at her, "Who are you calling Super small, Oh chibi-san." Kira's eye twitched, she like him hated being called small. "Well if it isn't Edward Eleric, the _Youngest_ and shortest Alchemist. You know you stole that title from me."

"What do you mean I stole that title from you?" He asked his mind feeling blank. "You had used my cherry tree to turn everything into cherry blossoms. I am only a year younger than you Edward." Ed blinked in surprise as he stared at this girl, Alphonse sweat dropped; he remembered seeing her run past him in tears. "Can't we all be friends?" Kira looked over at Al and smiled, "I will be your friend, but I will still be his rival." Edward pulled his right arm back and swung it forwards in a motion to hit her and felt his fist connect with nothing as he was thrown forwards off balance crashing to the floor and pinning Kira under him.

Al and Loki began to laugh at Kira and Ed's blushes as Ed remained on top of her. Ed bowed his head a bit and noticed that her hood had fallen down slightly and two tips of something black and furry poked out from the under the hood. "What's that?" He asked reaching forwards and swiftly knocking her hood off. Kira kicked upwards violently throwing him off her as she stood and glared at him, her secret had been revealed. "You're a chimera?"

Kira whipped her hood back on and glared at the ground, "No, I made a mistake I saw the gate. This is my punishment." Al blinked, "Kitty?" Kira looked up frowning, "I tried to fix what some one else had done, but I couldn't separate them." She shuddered at the awful memory of the day she had changed; she had been trying to help out her friend. Some one had fused her friend with a cat so that her friend's only human appearance was her face, fingers, breasts, and toes. Her friend was dying the cat that she was fused with was already gone as it hung limply beside her friends side its whole body was fused next to her. She had tried to create a new body for her friend and failed.

Loki chuckled, for the past several months when they had been trailing the Eleric brothers Edward was the only thing she spoke about with affection. He knew she didn't hate him; in fact it was the opposite of hate. She was in love but didn't know how to express it very well. Alphonse watched Loki laugh almost insanely for a few moments as Edward still hadn't ceased mumbling after she had told them all everything. They had rented out an apartment that consisted of two bedrooms, each with two beds. "Well I think we should sleep on this and talk this all over in the morning. So since we each have two rooms, I think it right that the eldest should share a room and the youngest should share a room." He smiled and half closed his eyes earning a glare from Kira.

He was plotting something. She knew he was plotting something but didn't know what. "Who is the eldest in your group?" Alphonse asked curiously, only to earn a silent response as Loki got up and went to the other room. He looked at Kira as if wanting her to tell him that Loki was the elder. "He is younger than me by 16 months, Al." Edward closed his mouth finally ceasing his rambling and turned his head towards Kira. He would be sharing his room with a girl. Al got up and headed towards the other room, "Be safe nii-san." Edward glared at his brother and turned to face away from Kira. "So…" as he spoke he turned around to face her.

She looked over her shoulder at him as she unhooked her cloak and set it on the bed beside her. She wore an outfit that seemed similar to his but her tank top was a bit tighter than his was after all she was a girl, not only that but it also appeared a bit like the Sin Envy's. Well that is to say she wore a skirt like his but it was slightly longer and had black arm bands… in fact she had the alchemy symbol on the opposite side of Envy's own symbol. "You're staring." Ed blushed and looked away, _I was staring wasn't I but why would I need to stare at her? I like Winry right? I feel very confused._ He blinked and pulled off his jackets and sat back on his own bed. "Do you really hate me Kira?"

She looked back at him in surprise, "No, I can't hate you. For all the emotions I feel for you, hate is not one I am capable of." She plopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, ignoring Ed as he got up and pulled off his boots and shirt. The room was full of silence until Ed thought her heard a soft sound in the room. He got up off his bed and wandered over to Kira's. As he stood looking down on her he realized that the sound was from her, she was crying in her sleep.

In the other room Loki and Al had been talking nonstop and were beginning to be very good friends. "So does Edward like anyone?" Loki asked in a very innocent tone, Al shook his head, "I don't know, I think he might like your friend Kira but I am not sure… there's also the fox girl we met a while back and Winry." Loki nodded and decided that the armor Al's soul resided in kept him very innocent. "Although there are times when he is sleeping or thinks no one is looking that I hear him moaning some one's name." Loki sweat dropped; then again he could be very wrong about Al's seeming innocent appearance. After all who would think to not speak or be completely perverted around a suit of armor.

"Do you like anything?" He asked Al now feeling kind of sleepy, "Kitties." Loki chuckled, "Besides cats, I'm talking about people." Al looked over at him and stayed silent until he was sure Loki was asleep, "I'm only a suit of armor. How can I love?" Loki nodded, "Don't worry Al I'm sure your brother will fix you soon." His words ended a little slurred as he fell asleep on the bed leaving Al alone to his thoughts.

The next morning found Kira in a very odd predicament. Ed had fallen back to sleep, but not on his own bed like she remembered him to be. He was on her bed with his arms encircled around her waist, what was worse she had been using his chest as a pillow. _Wait! Why is he on my bed? What the hell is going on? _She felt the small hair on the back of her neck stand up as she hissed sleepily at Edward only to end up being pulled tighter against him as he slept. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed now officially freaked out by this whole incident. Edward opened his eyes and blinked trying to figure out what that soft thing was next to him.

Alphonse and Loki both barged into their room to find them still in bed together, "Was nii-san safe?" Loki looked at Al trying to judge if he was being innocent or perverted and didn't get a sign telling him what he sought to know. The next thing Edward knew he was slamming into the wall and through it to the other side by a very pissed off and embarrassed Kira. "YOU FRICKEN LITTLE PERVERT!"

Loki smiled, "Is he really little?" Kira growled and moved forwards to beat the crap out of Loki but was beaten to the punch by Edward, "NO ONE CALLS ME LITTLE!" Al and Kira sweat dropped at the same time, "Brother no one is calling you little!" Edward ignored his brothers' words and continued to beat the crap out of Loki until he was twitching on the ground.

Kira growled and grabbed a pillow changing it into a mallet swinging it down on Edward, "Stop!" Loki took that chance to grab Edward and throw him on her knocking them both to the floor. She had closed her eyes at the impact of hitting the floor and opened them to find Edward's face so close to her own, he himself seemed slightly paralyzed at his own closeness to her. And of course to make all things seem worse in strode the fox that Al had so lightly spoken of the night before.

"Well, it seems like some one is having fun. I had no idea that either of you were exhibitionists." Kira squeaked, "I'm not like that." Corin having come in from her place down the hall raised an eyebrow, "Well if your not then I'm sure you will be in time with Edward on top of you still. Edward are you like that?" Edward was still silent and unmoving, he was having a rapidly growing problem arising and feared that if he moved it would make it worse.

"I uh..." He managed to sputter slightly, "Well either you are going to kiss her or you're going to lay there all day." Kira began to growl letting it reach an audible tone, she hated being made fun of and that fox was just pissing her off to no ends now. Loki how ever was enjoying this and everything was going as planned, and just to make sure it would continue so he sat on Ed's back.

Kira continued to growl as Ed was pushed lower on to her, "This is mean and evil." Loki smirked, "I know but at least I won't have to be envious of you for long." Kira moved her head to the side and instantly wished she had use of her hands, Edward how ever was still trying to support his weight on his arms to keep off her and not fully lay on her however her hands were still trapped under him. Her eyes widened as Loki managed to push him closer to her, "Edo?" she whispered in surprise, Ed blushed furiously and leaned back shifting his weight back for a moment to clap his hands together and hit the floor, creating a block of stone to rise up and knock Loki off his back.

He got up quickly and flew from the room, Al looked at an unconscious Loki and over to Corin who was helping Kira off the floor. Kira growled and dusted off her skirt flicking away the invisible particles of dust. "I need to go see Taisa Mustang." She stated in a cold tone grabbing her cloak and putting it on leaving every one behind her as she left, she slipped her hand in her pocket and smiled for beside her own watch was Edwards. For the time being her first mission was accomplished, until their next meeting she wouldn't have to pretend to have feelings for him. But boy she wished she could see his face as he realized what she stole from him.

Edward rejoined the few left in the room after a few minutes to find Al, Loki and Corin talking. Loki looked over at Ed, "She's gone Ed. You lost your chance." Edward frowned, "So what do I care, I don't like her. Lets go Al we have to go tell Taisa Mustang to go fuck himself and then go check out what ever assignment he give us." Al nodded and got up, Corin smirked, "You know you like her o chibi-chan." Edward stopped in mid stride to glare at her "I AM NOT A FUCKING SHORTY, SHORTY, SHORT, SHORT PERSON"

"I did not call you a shorty, shorty, short, short person. You called your self one see if you keep calling yourself as a shorty then you will remain as a shorty. See that time I called you short." Corin replied smiling, Ed just glared and moved to pull his watch out of his pocket to shove at her and make some crack about being the state alchemist when he felt nothing. His face dropped from an evil smirk to a shocked surprise look. Loki edged towards the door, and Al became worried, "What's wrong brother?" Edward growled, "That bitch stole my watch." Corin just laughed, "You never know she might come back."

Edward just glared and reached out to Loki throwing him into Al's chest. "Don't let him out. She will come back for him." Al ran around the room, "Nasty, Nasty I can't feel anything but this feels nasty!" Loki just sat in his armor silently, "this makes two of us, and I never thought my first time in a person would be like this." Al sweat dropped and Edward just glared at Al's chest. Corin smirked and replied, "She was heading towards Central City." What she didn't tell them is that Kira most likely would not return for Loki.

"Good then lets go, I wanna catch that cat and tear her to pieces for stealing my watch." Edward seethed as he stomped down the stairs that led to the outside, Corin followed along chirping cheerfully, "Or kiss her and thank her for thinking that you have sex appeal." Edward turned and made a jumping kick at her only to have her clawed hand reach out and grab his leg throwing him into the wall beside him. "I'm pretty quick, you will have to try when I am off guard."

Meanwhile Kira was pretty damn far ahead of them and moving swiftly, trying hard to put as much distance between them as she could. "I'm sorry for doing this Ed, but I hate having people best me at anything." She slid to a stop at seeing a homunculus. "Envy, what do you want?" She snapped out at him, "Why I just want you." She glared at him and clapped her hands before hitting the ground and calling a scythe to her aide. As it rose from the ground she growled lowly at him holding the silver scythe at her side pointed at him. "You will not have me."

Envy chuckled and lunged towards her as she swung her weapon at him barely missing and ending up being grabbed by the hair. He looked down at her and smirked, "Looks like you failed neko." She frowned and ducked her head kicking back words with her left foot catching him and making him hiss at her as he jumped free. "What do you really want Envy?" She snapped at him, he just shrugged and disappeared, "I just wanted to distract you." Was the last thing she heard him say, "Distract me?" She blinked and turned around dropping her weapon as she did so, she stared in horror at Roy Mustang who stood not far from her fingers poised for snapping.

A/N: Hi… plot bunnies and the watching of over and overness of Full Metal Alchemist have finally lead me to write a fan fic with this series. So in turn:

Disclaimer: I no own Full Metal Alchemist… I own Full Metal Nekomist… also known as my rpg character and alternate personality Kira-san. I also own Loki, while Corin owns Corin.

See ya next chapter!


	2. First Kiss

Last thing that happened:

_Envy chuckled and lunged towards her as she swung her weapon at him barely missing and ending up being grabbed by the hair. He looked down at her and smirked, "Looks like you failed neko." She frowned and ducked her head kicking back words with her left foot catching him and making him hiss at her as he jumped free. "What do you really want Envy?" She snapped at him, he just shrugged and disappeared, "I just wanted to distract you." Was the last thing she heard him say, "Distract me?" She blinked and turned around dropping her weapon as she did so, she stared in horror at Roy Mustang who stood not far from her fingers poised for snapping._

Kira froze as she stared at Roy, she smiled as he lowered his hand at the same time recognition flickered through his eyes. "Kira, how are you.?" As she moved to answer he continued cutting her off, "Have you seen Edward? I needed to speak to him about an assignment." She growled and glared at him, "I thought you were going to give me the assignment?" She questioned letting her voice run cold as ice. Roy just looked at her, "I am. You are going to do this with Edward."

She blinked caught off guard, just as she was about to reply voices caught her attention. Everyone else had arrived. "I was just ahead of them." Kira lied as she glared at Edward, for years she had been harboring what she has come to label 'Hate' which was really 'love and adoration' for Edward. Stiffening herself she reached down picking up her scythe and changing it to a small quartz.

Edward smiled cheekily at her and looked back to Roy, "I am ready for my next assignment." Roy nodded, "Good. You two are to go check out a disturbance over on the Rein Boarders." Edward just looked over at Kira, speechlessly. From inside Al Loki's voice could be heard, "Does anyone know how to flush this thing?" Al at that moment began to run around in circles once again screaming at how nasty it felt to have Loki prisoner inside. Corin's fox ears twitched in sync with her eyebrow, "We did not need to hear that."

Roy just shook his head and left the group to sort out their own problems. Kira looked over at Edward who had parked himself in front of her, "I want my watch back." Kira smiled and fluttered her lashes, "Well Darling how does it feel to want?" Edward just looked at her and began to pat her down looking for his watch. "It feels like I want it." As he spoke those words his hands touched one of her boobs. Five minutes later he came to with his hands sealed inside a rock. Kira just sat on top of it looking down, "NO TOUCHING!"

Alphonse and Loki (who had been released) along with Corin stood eating popcorn waiting for what was going to happen next. "I swear those two fight like cats and dogs." Loki stated before popping more popcorn in his mouth. Corin nodded, Alphonse just looked at them silently wishing he could eat popcorn once more. Kira and Edward (who somehow managed to get released) fought each other with their alchemy.

As the sun began to set the three off to the side tackled the two idiots and dragged them back to the apartment. "Just call a truce for tonight." They all yelled as the door slammed leaving the two of them alone. Edward sighed, "Fine truce for tonight." He muttured as he went to go take a shower. Kira glared at the wall and went to her own side of the room. "Stupid Micro Man." She whispered.

Five minutes later Edward appeared from his shower wearing a towel. Kira's eyes became wide as saucers. "I AM NOT A MICRO MAN." Edward yelled out punctuating each word as loud as he could. In the next room bets were made as to what would happen between the two that night.

The next morning, Loki and Al entered the room. Once again Al asked, "Was nii-san safe?" As Kira once again opened her eyes to find Ed in her bed. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU????" Ed just stared with his mouth open, even he could not give an answer to her question. For last night just like the night before she had fallen asleep crying. He only wanted to comfort her. "Nothing… I'm just… stupid."

"No your Stupid, Tiny, Short, Small…" Kira huffed out each word as Edward just got up, grabbing his watch and left the room. "Oh." She stated falling silent as everyone glared at her. "Good move Kira, you just hurt his feelings." Corin stated leaving the room, with Al and Loki right behind her.

Kira got up and dressed herself slowly trying to figure out what she should do. She had originally come to get revenge and make Edward apologize for stealing her title. Yet all she has managed to do is make herself look like and ass. As she readied to leave the room for the day she paused looking back. The very moment she turned around she slammed into Envy again. "You." She growled out dropping her hands downwards as she recreated her scythe.

"Yes me." Envy giggled with glee, "You see I still want you. I want to add you to my collection." He stated grabbing for her as she swung her weapon. He moved quickly and slammed her into a wall. As he pinned her hands he moved in very close to her, "Your mine now. Gluttony." He called out to his brother. Her eyes widened as she realized he wasn't alone.

Gluttony moved over towards Envy, "I'm hungry." He stated rubbing his stomach. "You can eat her." Envy stated laughing like mad, his laughter stopped the moment a piece of flooring paused barely touching his right eye. Edward stood at the door way glaring at the two brothers, "Let her go."

"Lets get out of here Gluttony we can try again later." Envy cried letting Kira slide to the floor. Edward waited until they had left before he approached her, he sighed as he realized she was unconscious. Corin knocked on the door as she passed by it, "What happened?" Ed looked up at her before picking Kira up and moving her to her bed. "Envy and Gluttony is what happened." Corin shook her head, "The 7 Sins have been after her for a long while now."

Edward just sat next to Kira, "Corin what should I do?" Corin snickered, "Well she was mean just leave her. She deserves it right?" Edward just shook his head, "I…I will wait until she awakens." Corin just shrugged as she turned to leave the room, "Suit yourself. But If you want to kiss her, now might be your only opportunity."

Edward looked down at Kira as she layed there, temptation crossed his mind. Should he or shouldn't he? _What about Winry? I love her right? I've known her since I was a kid. She was always helping me, or trying to. She is so much like the sister I never had. No I feel differently for Winry than I do for this girl. Why does this all have to be so confusing? _He sighed and got up.

He must have paced around the room for a good five minutes or so it seemed before he made up his mind. If he kissed her now, she would never know and he would have an idea of what his heart was feeling.

He returned to her side and knelt down, gently ever so gently he placed his lips over hers. Closing his eyes he kissed her sealing the breaths width of space between them. It took him a few seconds before he realized she was kissing him back. When the kiss broke he moved away from her quickly watching as she stretched and sat up. "Edo?" She whispered softly as she turned to look away. He noticed that she wasn't fast enough to hide her hand touching her lips.

Alphonse opened the door and entered the room quickly, " Nii-san? Nii-san is she okay?" Edward looked at Al and merely pointed in her direction, Al quickly went to her side. "Are you okay? We heard that you were attacked by the Sins and Edward was watching you. Corin suggested we come see if you were okay. Loki said he didn't care and I came as fast as I could."

Kira laughed, "I'm fine Al-chan." She looked into Ed's eyes for a moment and a silent mutual feeling transpired. "What happened?" Al asked again as both Kira and Ed began to retell it. Edward cleverly left out the kiss. _Yes I am defiantly in love with her. _Edward thought as she got up and was dragged from the room by his brother. _Only how am I going to find out if she feels the same?_ He sighed as he followed suit, Corin fell into step beside him appearing from what seemed now where.

"So you kiss her?" Edward just looked at her, "Maybe." Corin laughed, "Now you want to know how she feels. The key with her is you never know. She is really good at hiding how she feels. She is a very misleading person. She can be convincing with either the truth or a lie."


End file.
